The Secret Life Of a Silver Ranger
by IAMTHEWOLF
Summary: Emily finally gets to meet her childhood best friend from long ago. A jealous Jayden must get Emily's feeling's before this 'childhood best friend' takes it away from him. What happens if this childhood best friend was more than a country boy? Love Triangle: Jayden/Emily/OC Pairings: Kevin/Mia, Antonio/Lauren! 2 chapter up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As you can see, this is going to be my first power ranger super samurai fanfiction!

P.S. Technically, second if counting the one-shot in my other fanfic, 'ranger romance' about Jayden and Emily!

Disclaimers: Don't own Power rangers! If I did, then Jayden would have gone with Emily, and Mia would go with Kevin to help him train for the Olympics at the end of 'Samurai forever'! Maybe with having Antonio getting together with Lauren…

Poor Mike…Still loves you!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A boy around 6'1 with dusty blonde hair was carrying his silver/black Backpack back home. He just came back for the first day of being a senior. He was actually quite popular, as he was a quarterback for the varsity football team. To him, that was really impressive.

Except the fact that he never talked like he used to when he was a little boy. He would remember when he was little maybe around 10, hanging out with his best friend. Emily Johnson. He had that huge crush on her, but ever since she had to move away a few years ago, his whole heart was shattered. He knew he has to get back and reunite with that light green eyes, golden blonde hair, that bubbly personality which would always make his day.

"Focus Drake! Focus." He mumbled to himself, as he walked up the driveway to his house. He was the only football player who didn't have a car, but he didn't care. His family was having problems with taxes and budgets, and he knew he had to help his family. Anytime he came home with a check from his job, he would give it to his mother and father, and he knew that one day when he has enough money, he was going to buy his parents and his little sister a million-dollar home. They lived in a pretty decent home, but whenever his dad didn't give his end of the deal, they declined.

He pulled the doorknob, to smell fresh vegetable soup. He smiled, when he had his little 9-year-old sister, Meredith, coming running down the stairs and jumping into his arms.

"Drake! Drake! I've missed you!" Meredith squealed. Drake kissed the top of her forehead, as he twirled her around and give her a big hug.

"I've miss you too, Mere." Drake said, as then his father came down the stairs. There was a serious look on his face.

"Drake…It's time." His father said, as his eyes said another. Drake's mother came into the room as well.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked, getting a little suspicious, as he put down Meredith.

"It's time that I must give you the next generation of the silver samuraizer. I have to send you to go help the samurai rangers." His father said, his eyes where filled with fear, but also pride. Drake's mother tried not to cry, but she held it in, as she held Meredith.

"That means I get to see…" Drake mumbled, as he was about to faint on the words he just said.

"Emily. You get to see Emily again." His father finished, as he pulled behind his back was a black/silver/white samuraizer(The same thing, just different colors). He pulled out a greyish silver disk that had the thunder kanji symbol's on it.

"You must use these. This disk will power you with many things with more than just a zord and a weapon. It will give you an alliance with the samurai rangers as well. Your years of at karate and martial arts classes pay off here. You must go to Chicago and find the hidden dojo, where true samurai's can see. Your destiny will guide you, Drake Thomas. I've gotten your clothes, and some pictures and some other stuff for you to take. Good luck." His father explained.

His father handed Drake his silver/black suitcase with a backpack that Drake guessed that it had pictures of them with some others he has.

"What about my high school education? I just started my senior year." Drake asked. His mother sighed.

"Your father already did switching. You will be going to the Harvard high school in Chicago." She answered him.

Drake dropped everything but the samuraizer and the disk as he ran back up into his room, and he went into his closet. He went into his dresser, throwing out clothes as way in the back, was a picture of a little boy and girl. The boy had dusty blonde hair, while the girl had long blonde curly hair. They where hugging each other and smiling at the camera. Drake stuffed it in his pocket.

Drake had his black/silver backpack and suitcase with him, with his free hand had the silver/black/white samuraizer, with the disk in his navy blue jeans pocket. He was walking along the sidewalk of his childhood memories, as he was lastly filling his scent, as he then was walking towards his destiny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The samurai rangers where training. Jayden and Emily, Kevin and Mia, while Mike and Antonio where training. They just came back from their very first high school experience, in about a few years. Mentor Ji was actually happy that he had some piece and quiet, for only 6 hours.

Jayden and Emily had the most intense fight. Jayden could clearly tell Emily was getting much, much better. Any time Jayden tried to get a blow towards her, she would block it off and try to do a lower kick at him, as he tripped, but he kept standing, she huffed in discouragement.

"I can't beat you, Jayden. You're too good." Emily saddened, as she lowered down her wooden bamboo stick. Jayden smiled.

"That doesn't matter, Emily. You've improved _a lot._" Jayden said as he put a hand on her shoulder, as he was smiling.

Emily looked down in embarrassment. "You're just saying that." She muttered. Mia came by as she had a comforting smile on her face.

"Emily, I can't even have a hit at Jayden. You've did at least ten. I think Jayden finally has his match." Mia teased, which Jayden smiled. Mentor Ji came back out, with cookies and milk.

"Cookies!" Mike yelled as he then pushed through everyone for a cookie. Right when he was about to eat one, the sensor rang.

"Dang it!" Mike pouted, as then they all ran out of the gates into the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:34 P.M.

A nighlock who looked like she had a feminine shape that she was shooting fire balls from her left arm that was shaped of as a bird's beak. She kept chasing civilians as they all screamed and panicked. One man tripped with a suit and suitcase, as she then was getting ready to blow his face off with a fire ball.

"Stay away from him, you ugly nighlock!" a voice yelled, as then she got knocked off her feet, as she went flying a few feet, to reveal the samurai rangers.

"Gah! It's the stupid samurai rangers. Name's Fieran. You rangers will lose terribly to my fire balls of fury!" the nighlock screeched, like a bird. Right after, an army of moogers came rushing out, as the rangers took out their samurai Swords.

Fieran had an eye on one ranger in particular. The yellow ranger. She crept slowly to the back of the yellow ranger, but she was watching out for the red ranger, as she then fired a huge fire ball at the ranger. It knocked her in the back as she went flying, across the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was fighting the moogers, as she kept slicing one down with her earth slicer. Jayden was sticking close to her, so nothing could happen to her. He had a loss feeling that something was going to happen.

_Big time._ Before he could react, he saw that a huge fire ball crept straight for Emily, as she was just oblivious to it.

"EMILY!" Jayden screamed as then Emily screamed, as she realized she gotten hit.

Emily fell hard against the cement, as she rolled. She finally stopped as she luckily was still morphed. She could hear ringing in her ears, as she couldn't get up.

"Guys! Help!" She yelled, as pain had swept through her.  
"Emily!" she could hear her friends yell, as they finished with the moogers. She tried to desperately crawl towards them, but then felt extraordinary pain as she could feel that she was being levitated from the ground. She then started to stop breathing.

_Someone was choking her._

"Guys! Help! Help!" Emily squealed, as she tried to struggle to get out of the grasp of the death grip of Fieran.

"You rangers will see the death of your pathetic weakest ranger!" Fieran yelled, as she kept squeezing harder. And harder. She knew that the red ranger, the strongest of the team, will be the deepest affected. Fieran senses the protection and feelings the red ranger gives off to the yellow ranger.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Jayden yelled as he pulled out his fire smasher as he then charged for Fieran. She just blew another huge fire ball at Jayden, as he tried to block it with his fire smasher, but it went completely haywire. It pushed Jayden, as he went flying back to the samurai rangers.

"Give her back! You're just an evil nighlock!" Antonio growled. as he helped Jayden back up. Mike was getting seriously furious.

"You better say good bye to your precious yellow ranger!" Fieran screeched as she tightened her grip towards Emily. Emily started to make a small noise, and her feet just went to a dangle.

They had to figure out something. Fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:34 P.M.

Drake finally gotten to Chicago the next day. He could clearly tell that these people where completely different than his hometown.

His whole expression changed when he imagined to see Emily again. Oh precious Emily…He wondered if she was still the yellow ranger? Besides he was the only person who knew her secret about her older sister Serena. He and Serena where still friends, but they barely talked, as Serena sadly got worse with her illness.

All of a sudden, as he looked up he saw that there was screaming people , as they were going the opposite of where Drake was going. He then saw a monster like thing that had an arm that had a bird's beak. He could tell it was one of those monsters the samurai rangers had to destroy. He then realized what he had to do. He needed to activate his dad's samuraizer. He ran behind a building, to then reveal that the samurai rangers came rushing out, facing the monster with such bravery. He smiled.

"They look awesome!" Drake mumbled, as he pulled out his thunder kanji disk. He wasn't going to try it out until the samurai rangers needed real trouble. He paid close attention to the yellow and pink rangers. Since really it was only them two that could obvious be a girl. Hopefully.

He then saw out of the corner of his eye that the red ranger, supposedly the leader, was watching out for the yellow. He also noticed that the monster was sneaking up on the yellow.

"Oh no…Watch out!" Drake whispered harshly, as he then saw that the fireball had contacted with the yellow ranger, as she screamed and landed far away from the samurai rangers. He left his stuff there, as he still had the silver samuraizer and the thunder kanji disk. He hid behind a hot dog cart, as he then found out that the monster came closer and closer to the yellow ranger. He gulped silently. He didn't know if it was Emily or not, but he knew that the monster was going to choke to her. Drake tried to figure out a way to seize a good entrance to barge into. He then secretly left and went up to a top building, where he could see the whole fight.

By the time he got to the top, he saw that the rangers where trying to stop the monster from choking the yellow ranger. Drake sighed as he backed up.

"Here goes nothing…"Drake mumbled as he then flipped open the silver samuraizer as he then made the Thunder Kanji symbol.

As he did that, he then got engulfed into a silver and white flames as then he felt a surge of power sore through him. He then saw that he had the similar suit of the golden one, except that on his shoulders had little spikes, as so did his knee and shoulder pads. His suit was pure metallic, as he had the thunder kanji symbol on it. His shoulder pads sticked out more than the rangers did and in his holster was his black/silver/white samurai sword. He then pulled it out, as he still had the thunder kanji disk in his left hand.

"Woah…This is freakin awesome!" Drake exclaimed, as he clutched his right fist together, just to feel the power and the leather of the suit go through him. He then put the disk through the handle of the samurai sword, as it then made a white/silver flame burst through him, as he then heard a wolf howl. He smirked inside his helmet, as he then called out his brand new samurai name.

"METALLIC SILVER SAMURAI RANGER, READY FOR ACTION!" Drake yelled, as he then made his own pose. He had it where his left hand was in a fist and was pointing in front of him, while his other hand was back behind his waist, his fingers where spread out. His feet where spread out, and he was facing towards the edge of the balcony.

"Let's go save the world." He mumbled, as he then jumped off the building, and sored through the sky, landing hard on the cement, with perfect balance. He was happy that he had training mostly with balance. He sneaked behind the nighlock, with his brand new thunder staff in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayden and the others kept trying to get to their poor, poor Emily, but any time they tried to get to her, Fieran would blow them away with their fire balls.

"Emily!" he screeched, as he knew it was no other choice. She was going to die.

There was nothing he could do about it.

Until something slashed Fieran in the back, as she squaked in pain, and Emily went flying in the air.

The rangers looked in shock as they then looked to reveal something so shocking.

_There was a silver ranger._

"What the h-" Mike started to say, but he stopped himself.

"It can't be! There's a silver ranger!" Kevin exclaimed, as he went to his knees in awe.

The silver ranger, then put his samurai sword up in his holster, which was completely the same sword, but different color.

Emily was flying in the air, as she was screaming.

"EMILY!" Mia and Jayden yelled together, as then Jayden ran to go catch her.

Little did he know that the silver ranger was doing the same thing. Jayden growled of jealousy as he then jumped, to catch her in mid-air. Little did he know that the silver ranger did the same thing. But the silver ranger did a double jump as he did a backflip and caught Emily bridal style. Jayden was so surprised as he fell hard on the cement, in amazement.

"Get her safely. I'll handle this." The silver ranger explained, as he gently laid Emily right by Jayden.

"Who are you?" Antonio yelled after the mysterious ranger, but he kept on running after Fieran.

"Emily! You alright?" Jayden asked, as he then leaned by her, as so did the others. She was rapidly gasping for air, as finally she smiled under her yellow helmet.

"Yeah…" she coughed. Everyone sighed in relief as they then all focused their attention to the silver ranger, even Emily.

"He's…amazing!" Mike exclaimed, clearly admiring this silver ranger. Kevin and Antonio did the same thing.

"But the samurai ranger book showed _nothing _about a silver samurai ranger!" Kevin exclaimed. Mia put a hand out his shoulder.

"Who cares about that Kevin, He just saved Emily's life!"

"True…" he said.

Right then, they saw that then Fieran was already destroyed and the silver ranger started to walk towards the other morphed rangers.

"You…" Jayden growled as he started to stomp towards this mysterious boy.

"You're fantastico!" Antonio exclaimed, as all the rangers where surrounding this mysterious silver ranger dude.

The silver ranger then backed away from the rangers, giving them thank you's from the compliments.

"Thank you. But I must go." He said, with such bravery in his voice, but he then ran away from the rangers.

"Wait!" Mike yelled as the rangers started to run after him.

"Wait…let him leave." Jayden said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone gave him glares under their helmets.

He knew he had to find out about this mysterious silver ranger.

And Fast.

* * *

Dang…this was actually an enjoying chapter 1 that I wrote!

As you can also see that Emily has a surname. Johnson!

Hope you liked the first chapter of my new power rangers super samurai fic!

R & R, if you want this to continue!

IAMTHEWOLF


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

5:00 P.M.

All the samurai rangers where pacing back and forth, but Emily was the only one sitting down, and she was rubbing her sore neck.

Kevin was reading the samurai ranger book, rapidly, trying to see if there was _any_ clue of anything of a mysterious ranger.

"Guys…I've read through every single page five times and there isn't anything!" Kevin exclaimed.

Jayden was the quiet one, he was thinking this through. He was studying about every ranger in the past. There wasn't nothing anywhere of even an extra ranger.

"This is crazy. I am suggesting if this might be a prank." Mike suggested.

Antonio shook his head. "I doubt it, Amigo. That guy was fantastico! If it was a prank, he wouldn't have gone and saved poor Emily back there." Antonio objected, giving Emily a slight side-hug.

Mia sighed. "Maybe we should ask Mentor Ji."

Everyone nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drake Thomas was breathing heavily as he was walking through the busy streets of Chicago. He still had that feeling of that power just a little while ago. He wondered if that innocent little yellow ranger was okay. He could tell that the red ranger, that he figured out was the leader, was deeply concerned for her.

"I've got to find that secret dojo." Drake sighed.

He walked through the busy streets, as he finally rested at a restaurant, sitting at one of the outside tables. He knew he needed to do something to get some money. He forgot to get his money before he left. Drake didn't know how long it will take him to find where the secret dojo is to the samurai rangers, so he knew he needed money to find out where he can get money to helpfully find a place to sleep, maybe even a hotel.

Right when he was going to leave, he saw a 'NOW HIRING' sign in the window sill. Drake smiled.

"Bingo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:15 P.M.

"Mentor Ji, we have to ask you something." Emily asked innocently, as the samurai rangers where all in the kitchen, sitting at the table, as Mentor Ji was making lunch.

"What would that be, Emily?"

The rest of the rangers all looked at each other in concern.

Mike went first. "Well, when we were fighting that nighlock earlier…there was this thing that helped us."

Mentor Ji looked behind him and at the samurai rangers. "Thing? A person?"

Kevin gulped. "Yeah actually. What Mike means by a 'thing' is that of a samurai silver ranger."

Mentor Ji gasped, as he flinched, as then a pile of vegetables fell to the floor.

Antonio and Jayden dived to the floor, to pick them all up.

"Mentor Ji! What happened?" Mia exclaimed, as she and Emily sat up, as if anything was going to happen.

"Nothing…just um…you guys go outside into the city and do something. I got it." Mentor Ji said, in a weird harsh tone, as he gotten Jayden and Antonio to get up from the floor.

Kevin and Mike exchanged glances. "You sure, Ji?" Mike asked.

Mentor Ji had a wave of his arm towards the hallway. "Now."

Everyone gulped heavily as they immediately ran out the room.

Mentor Ji sighed heavily. "Boy, he better hurry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:30 P.M.

The Samurai rangers had all met at a nearby restaurant, they all were just flabbergasted.

"Man amigo's, how are we going to find out about this mysterious silver ranger?" Antonio asked, as they all sat together.

Kevin shook his head. "Right now, we need to find if he is on our side or on master Xandred's Side."

Mia shook her head and smirked over at Kevin. "He wouldn't have saved Emily like that, he probably would've just let that nighlock twist her neck to pieces." Mia said, giving a little nudge to Emily, who just had her head low. "What's wrong, Emily?"

"It's nothing."

The four boys and Mia looked over at the innocent Yellow samurai ranger.

Mike was the first to speak. "Emily, what's wrong with you? Aren't you glad you're still alive?"

Emily sighed slightly. "That's what I am sad about." She murmured. Antonio and Jayden sighed, as they exchanged glances. Jayden took the next one.

"Emily, that could've happened to all of us. Even if it was me, I knew that, even I, couldn't even get out of that grip. So please don't put yourself down. It hurts all of us." Jayden said, as he gave Emily a quick side huge of Emily, with a slight realization from Kevin and Mia.

Emily sighed, but she tried her best to not blush. "I guess you're right." She said, as she looked up at the rest, with a small smile.

Mike and Antonio cheered. Kevin and Mia smiled at each other, while both Emily and Jayden where looking down at the wooden table.

After a little while, the waiter finally came by.

"Hello, my name is Drake, I will be serving you today, and what will you like to drink?" The boy said to them. This boy had dusty blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Clearly to the rangers, that he was really built and maybe even as tall as Jayden.

Emily's breath faded away from her astonishment. She let out a little gasp, but it was small so only really Jayden and Mia heard, since she was in the middle of them. Mia gave a quick look her way, who she just sat there, starring right at the boy waiter. Jayden was actually really confused on why Emily is starring oddly at this boy, maybe around his age, since Jayden was the oldest of the rangers, but with the exception of Lauren, he would be second oldest.

After the rangers took their orders for their drinks, Emily kept starring oddly at him, till he was out of her eyesight. Mia looked at her right in the eyes.

"Emily, why did you stare _oddly _at that boy?" Mia asked, clearly concerned for her younger best friend.

Emily looked at her in embarrassment. "Um…"

Jayden nodded with Mia. "Yeah Emily, I head a little gasp when you saw him. Do you know him?"

Emily looked flustered as she shook her head. "I think, please excuse me. I need to…"Emily hesitated, as she started to get up. She finally got an excuse, clearly a lame one."…Go to the bathroom." She said, as she walked rapidly towards the front of the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drake was about to fall to his knees and cry for twice in his life. He never thought he would see such a beautiful blonde girl in his _life._ The only reason he gotten that idea was because while he was on the 'battlefield', there was four male samurai rangers, and two female samurai rangers, all in all where six. That table he just served matched with the samurai rangers. He _knew _It was them.

_He knew it all along._

He could remember as he was walking back to the back-counter to get all the drinks…

The one on the edge by Drake on his left was a boy who had the similar hair color as him, but a little different, he also had a red T-shirt on. Drake knew that boy is the red ranger. Next to him was…Drake gulped breathily, was _Emily_. Poor Emily, he could tell when she had to give him her order that she was as baffled as he was. She had a little past the shoulder same golden bleach blonde hair with light green eyes, and had on a white tank-top with an over yellow blouse over it, except she looked much, _much_ more beautiful. He knew he saved her life, since all the others were wearing their respective colors.

Next to Emily was also a really pretty woman, he could tell she was older than Emily, but she had long silky black hair, that went to the side with dark brown eyes, and had on a light pink shirt, with a dark blue denim jacket. She would be the pink ranger, in Drake's conclusion. Across from her was a light browned skin guy who was almost bald, but he had on a blue striped polo shirt, which would be the blue ranger. Next to him was a guy who had a little spiky dark brown hair, with Drake could see that he had dark brown eyes, and had a silver earring in his left ear. He had on a white/gray/green striped shirt, which in a conclusion be the green ranger. This guy was across from Emily also, so Drake kept on eye out. Last, Drake could tell would be the gold ranger, as this boy had black spiky hair the stuck up, but slanted a little bit, and he had dark brown eyes also. He had on a black/white scarf, a white T-shirt, and a gold leather jacket, and he was across from the guy next to Emily.

Drake sighed heavily as he knew soon he will be explaining everything to them about how he is the next mysterious silver ranger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_'I clearly didn't see who I think I saw? No Emily! It can't be him…it possibly can't be him!' _Emily thought to herself.

Emily knew the others were staring blankly at her, as she just glued her eyes straight to the path where that _similar_ boy was going at. She shook her head lightly, as she hung her head low. She couldn't believe if she gets to reunite with the one person she was the closest too, besides Serena, Drake Thomas. She could remember when she had a small little crush on him when both of them where toddlers. One thing that had Emily always worried about him, was that he was only a few months younger than Serena, and she always wondered as if Drake would turn on her and go after Serena. But luckily, he never did, as she never could tell why he did it.

She looked back up to reveal to bump into a person, as she stumbled back a little bit. "Ah!" she squealed. Emily closed her eyes for an impact, but to reveal a warm hand grab hers, which made her stop.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I am so sorry!" A voice exclaimed, as it then pulled Emily back up to her feet. Emily looked up to reveal...the boy waiter.

"I'm sorry! I should've looked where I was going!" Emily apologized, as she helped the boy clean off his burgundy apron.

"No worries…"The boy hesitated, as he softly grabbed Emily's hands from his apron. Both their eyes locked with each other, but stayed there for a very long time. He knew he had to finish. "…Emily." He mumbled, with a clear nervousness in his voice.

Emily was about to faint, or even black out. "It can't be…" she whispered. The boy smiled as he let go of Emily's hands as she just stared blankly at him.

"…Drake?"

* * *

As you can see, that not much stuff was here, but in the next chapter will have many more!

Hopefully Jayden's jealousy won't go too far…

Also if any has a chance, please take and vote at my new poll for a brand new power rangers/super sentai story!

R & R! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
